Golden Dragon of the Grigori
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story idea! Here is another Naruko story with an interesting twist, but I won't spoil anything. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'This is concerning.' Thought a duel haired man as he looked over several papers and reports with a serious expression.

He was a tall man, appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. His attire consisted of V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide, open high-collar that opens up at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He also wore grey slacks and brown shoes.

This man was Azazel, a Fallen Angel and the leader of the Grigori.

Currently, Azazel was in one of the Grigori's many bases, looking over some reports from his subordinates and they were less than pleasing for him.

Hearing the door to his office open, Azazel looked up to see who it was.

It was a teenage girl, looking around sixteen or seventeen. The girl, despite being human, had looks that rivaled most female Supernatural Beings, possessing long golden blonde hair tied up in twintails that went down to her shapely backside, bright cerulean blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, large E-cup breasts, a flat toned stomach, narrow waist, wide hips, and mile long legs. Her attire consisted of black and red leather heel boots that went up to her knees, navy blue jeans that hugged her hips and ass nicely, a black tank top that exposed her midriff and showed a healthy amount of cleavage, and finally a red leather jacket with the image of a gold dragon on the back.

This stunning girl was Naruko Uzumaki, Azazel's adopted daughter.

"Yo Tou-san, why'd you need me? What's wrong?" Naruko asked upon seeing her father's serious expression, which was unusual for the usually laid-back Fallen Angel.

"It's the Fallen Angels that I assigned to Kuoh to observe the new Red Dragon Emperor, or Empress in this case. Their mission was just to observe the girl and if necessary, bring her back to the Grigori in order to be properly trained to use her Sacred Gear. But they went rogue and killed her, instead." Azazel answered.

"And what's strange about that?" Asked Naruko, given it isn't that strange for some Fallen Angels to go rogue and either be brought back to face punishment or simply be executed, depending on the crime.

"Because the leader is Raynare and I gave her specific instructions to only observe." Stated Azazel, with Naruko nodding as she now saw the problem.

Raynare was among the Fallen Angels that are fanatically loyal to the Grigori and her father, so she would never turn against him. But if she went against his orders and killed the Red Dragon Empress, then something was definitely going on.

"You think they're being manipulated." Naruko said, with Azazel nodding in confirmation.

"Yes, either one of the other members lied about getting new orders, or someone higher up is using them. Either way, I want you to head to Kuoh and figure out what's going on, then bring the four back here once you learn what happened." Azazel said.

"Isn't Kuoh Devil Territory, though?" Naruko asked, while tilting her head.

"Yeah, I've already cleared it with the Satans and they're allowing it, but you'll have to meet with the sisters of Sirzechs and Serafall, since they're in charge of the city." Azazel said, with Naruko immediately grinning widely upon hearing she'll be meeting the sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan, both of whom are apparently very beautiful.

"I'll start packing now!" Said Naruko eagerly, before turning to leave and start packing.

Though Azazel's next words ruined her good mood.

"You'll also be attending Kuoh Academy as a student, while you're there." Azazel added, smirking when Naruko immediately faceplanted.

"NOOOOOO! Why must you be so cruel to your innocent daughter!" Naruko cried in anguish at the thought of attending school.

"If you're innocent, then my wings are still white." Azazel deadpanned, knowing Naruko had inherited his love the female figure, probably even more so given all the times she openly ogles the female Fallen Angels, Lavinia, and any other attractive women she sees.

With her good mood sufficiently ruined with the knowledge that she'll have to go to school, Naruko sulked out of the office to go pack. The only positive was Kuoh Academy being an all-girl school.

Watching her leave, Azazel shook his head with a lighthearted chuckle as his mind drifted to when he first met Naruko and how she came to be under his care.

*Flashback*

Azazel sat within his lab in the Grigori's headquarters, tinkering with his inventions and working on perfecting his Artificial Sacred Gears. Though technically, he should be doing his paperwork and going over reports, but he had Shemhazai and Penemue to do most of it, mostly because he put up a barrier around the lab, so they couldn't get in and make him do the work.

Suddenly Azazel tensed when he felt someone appear behind him, which should be impossible given the barrier he put up couldn't be bypassed, except by those stronger than him. Turning around slowly, Azazel prepared to summon a light spear for a fight, only to relax when he saw who it was.

"Zelretch, what're you doing here?" Azazel asked upon seeing the Vampire Magician, while knowing he wasn't here to fight, given if the Old Man of the Jewels wanted him dead, then he'd already be dead.

Though the Grigori leader raised a brow when he saw that the Vampire was holding a sleeping infant in his arms.

"Azazel, good to see you. I was hoping you could do me a favor." Zelretch said, with Azazel now curious of what Zelretch could need of him, though he guessed it had to do with the kid.

"And what's that?" Azazel questioned, with his suspicions being confirmed when Zelretch held the baby out for him to take.

"I want you to raise little Naruko, here." Zelretch stated casually.

Azazel blinked slowly and looked at the sleeping baby girl, before taking her. Normally he'd be against raising a baby, but when the Kaleidoscope, a guy who can travel alternate dimensions, stop a falling moon, and could literally kill you in a thousand different ways, asks you to do something, you're better off doing it.

Though Azazel was sure Zelretch wouldn't kill him, probably just drive him insane until he agreed.

"I'm guessing she's not from this Dimension." Azazel stated, since he could sense Naruko was completely human, and yet he could also sense that she possessed Chakra.

"Nope, she's from the Elemental Nations. A world inhabited by humans that can use Chakra, along with nine giant sentient Chakra constructs, each with power surpassing even the Satans." Zelretch answered, with Azazel's eyes widening a little at hearing of such creatures.

"Okay, and where are her parents?" Azazel asked.

"Dead, or at least they're going to die in possibly a few minutes, give or take an hour. I was given Naruko by her mother, after I showed her what life her daughter would live if I hadn't interfered, one where she was hated and alone for burden she didn't ask for. I offered to take Naruko somewhere she could grow up happy and without the burden, to which she accepted after I showed her the life Naruko could have. Now here we are." Zelretch explained.

"And you want me to raise her." Said Azazel with a raised brow, given even he knew he wasn't the best role model, nor was he really parent material.

"Yep. Good luck." Zelretch said, before stepping to the side and vanishing from reality, having plans to meet a certain Uchiha girl, before Azazel could say anything.

With the Vampire Magician gone, Azazel sighed in resignation, before looking at Naruko, who was now awake and looking at him with wide blue eyes.

'Should have just done the paperwork.' Azazel thought.

*End Flashback*

Over the years, Naruko had grown on Azazel and he did come to see her as his own daughter. But he had also needed to keep her a secret from the rest of the Grigori and the other Factions, given if word got out of the Governor General of the Fallen Angel's had a daughter, one that possessed Chakra, they'd either try and hold her hostage to use against him, kill her, or worse.

The only ones that were aware of Naruko from the beginning were Shemhazai, Penemue, and Vali, when Azazel took in the new White Dragon Emperor. He would have told Baraqiel as well, but he had his own wife and daughter to take care of.

Once Naruko was old enough, Azazel had started her training in Magic, Kenjutsu, Hand-to-Hand combat, and dagger training. Though for her training in Chakra, Azazel had to call in several favors from Yasaka, the Yōkai Faction leader, to help Naruko learn Youjutsu, Senjutsu, and Touki.

Over the years, Naruko had grown very powerful, with Azazel even giving her one of his completed Sacred Gears. The Down Fall Dragon Spear, containing the Dragon King Fafnir, whom Azazel made a contract with to complete the Sacred Gear. It was similar to both the Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear, granting Naruko several of Fafnir's powers, as well as her own versions of the Scale Mail and Juggernaut Drive.

Finally, when Azazel believed Naruko was at a level where she could defend herself from most threats, he revealed her existence. Most of the Factions had been shocked, given Azazel's well-known perversions, none of them believed he'd ever have a children, whether they were adopted or not.

But there were also those who thought they could use Naruko to manipulate Azazel and tried kidnapping her. However, Naruko showed them how foolish that was and beat them within an inch of their life. While they might have lived, they sure as hell wouldn't be the same after what she did.

Naruko also only trusted a short list of people. Azazel being at the top of the list, followed by Shemhazai, whom she saw as a surrogate uncle, and Penemue, who acted as Naruko's mother though they both still flirted shamelessly with each other. As well as Vali Lucifer, the new White Dragon Emperor, who is Naruko's rival/sparring partner, and someone she saw as a brother-figure. There were others Naruko trusted, some of which were members of other Factions, along with the Grigori team SLASH DOG, particularly Lavinia Reni, for obvious reasons.

She had also inherited her father's laid-back attitude, but could still be serious when the situation called for it, and his intelligence. She had even given Azazel several ideas for new Sacred Gears, some of which even he wouldn't have considered, and several creatures he could form contracts with to empower them.

'Hopefully her presence in Kuoh can also help strengthen the peace between the Factions.' Azazel thought, believing Naruko could help achieve his dream of creating true peace between the Factions.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

*Kuoh-ORC clubhouse*

Within the Occult Research Club, the former schoolhouse for Kuoh Academy, were four beautiful teenage girls, all wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

The first is a beautiful young woman with blue eyes, a buxom figure, and long, beautiful crimson hair.

This was Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Family and President of the ORC, which in truth consisted of her Peerage members.

The second girl is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, her breasts being larger than Rias's, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

This was Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen and best friend.

The third is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

This was Koneko Toujou, Rias's Rook.

The final girl had long jet-black hair that went down to her plump rear, golden eyes, and having slim, yet curvy build, with ample breasts, and long legs.

This was Ayame Hyoudou, Rias's newest Peerage member and her Pawn.

Rias had just finished filling Ayame in on her now being a Devil, along with their history, her new responsibilities, and her being targeted for possessing a Sacred Gear. Though what really had Ayame's attention was learning that if she moved up in rank and become a High-Class Devil, she'll get her own Peerage, or in other words, her own Harem!

Though Ayame didn't really care if she had her own Harem or joined one, just as long as she got to have lots of sexy times with hot girls.

Before Ayame could ask any more questions though, she was cut off when a magical circle appeared in the clubhouse. From the circle came a beautiful young woman, appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side, with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids, and red eyes. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit, with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

'So sexy!' Ayame thought, while looking Grayfia over with a wide grin and blood dripping from her nose

If there was one thing, she loved more than hot girls; it was hot girls wearing outfits like that!

"Grayfia, what're you doing here?" Rias asked, confused why her sister-in-law was here.

"I was sent to inform you, Rias, that Governor General Azazel's adopted daughter will be coming to Kuoh and attending Kuoh Academy, both to investigate the Fallen Angels stationed here and to help strengthen relations between the Underworld and Grigori." Grayfia answered, surprising the girls.

Though Akeno briefly scowled, before covering it up, given she'll be forced to attend school with, to her knowledge, a Fallen Angel. Even worse, it was Azazel's own daughter, meaning she likely knows… him.

Ayame winced at the mention of the Fallen Angel's, reminded of her ex-girlfriend Yūma/Raynare, who nearly killed her on their first, and only, date; if not for Rias arriving when she did.

Hearing this, Rias closed her eyes and took a breath, while rubbing her temples, before looking at Grayfia.

"Very well, I will do my best to make her feel welcomed." Rias said, but knew that things will be tense with the presence of Azazel's daughter.

While the Underworld and Grigori were at "peace", which truthfully just meant they weren't killing each other at the moment, Rias knew this will make things difficult. Even more so, given Akeno and Ayame don't have the best history with Fallen Angels.

"You have to do more than try, this could help lead the Three Factions to true peace." Grayfia said, knowing Rias, Sona, and Naruko represented both the Devils and Fallen Angels, with it being in everyone's best interest if they were able to become friends and allies

Hearing this, Rias sighed in resignation, knowing this won't be easy.

"What about Sona? Does she know?"

"Yes, Serafall-sama sent a member of her Peerage to inform Sona-sama and her Peerage of her arrival. This is what she looks like." Grayfia said, pulling out a picture and handing it to Rias.

Looking at the picture, Rias saw Naruko posing and blowing a kiss towards the camera. Her Peerage members looked over her shoulder to see, with Ayame grinning at seeing what Naruko looked like.

"She's really cute, but I bet she'd look even better without the shirt or pants, or anything really!" Ayame commented, making the rest of the Peerage roll their eyes, knowing Ayame and her perversion.

"Thank you, Grayfia, and give my thanks to my brother for informing me ahead of time." Rias said, setting the picture down and stood up to go meet with Sona, so they can discuss what they'll do when Naruko arrives.

Grayfia nodded, but didn't leave.

"There was…one other thing, Rias." Grayfia said, slowly knowing what she was about to bring up was a very sensitive topic for Rias and her Peerage.

"What?" Questioned Rias, while having a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Your family and the Phenex family wish to meet you, to discuss making amends for… what happened." Grayfia said.

The moment the words left her, Rias's eyes widened as she froze up, grabbing the edge of her desk to keep herself study. This immediately worried everyone, especially Ayame, since she didn't know what happened to cause Rias to react like this. Even more so when she saw the conflict and trauma in her eyes.

Sitting down, Rias put a hand on her chest calm her rapidly beating heart, while memories she'd rather keep buried and forgotten entered the front of her mind.

It was a few years ago, give or take a couple weeks before she left for Kuoh, where she had an encounter with her now ex-fiancé, Riser Phenex. It had been during a party to "celebrate" the arranged marriage between her and Riser, with Rias being forced to attend, even though she had made it known several times that she wasn't going to marry Riser.

She had managed to slip away from the party with every intention of going home to continue making preparations to travel to the Human World. Unfortunately, on her way out, she had run into Riser, who she could tell was drunk by the unfocused expression he had, as he swayed back and forth.

Rias had planned to just walk passed him as if he wasn't even there, but he had different plans. He had grabbed her by her shoulders, rather painfully, and when she tried pushing him off, but he refused to let go. She had then gotten scared when he pushed her against a wall and started touching her. She had tried to push him off, so she could get away, but that only made him grab her more roughly. Rias had even resorted to using her Power of Destruction to destroy him, but Riser simply healed and slapped her hard across the face with a flame covered hand.

Then after that, he started burning her clothes away and she realized what he intended to do, and Rias was truly terrified. She did the only thing she could think of, and screamed as loud as she could, hoping and praying that someone would hear her before things got worse.

Thankfully her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, had been nearby and arrived before Riser could take her innocence. But this had led to Sirzechs releasing his power as he started beating Riser mercilessly, drawing everyone's attention. It took their parents, Lord and Lady Phenex, Grayfia and the other Satan to pull Sirzechs off Riser; and even then, it took everything they had to hold him back.

While this did lead to the marriage contract being terminated and Riser being imprisoned for trying to rape the Gremory heiress and little sister of a Satan, it also left Rias traumatized. Sure, she had known Riser was a scumbag that only wanted her for her body, along with her other female Peerage members; but she never thought he'd go as far as to try and rape her, even before they were actually married.

It had led to Rias developing Androphobia, with her being unable to look at any guy and not see Riser pinning her against the wall, forcing himself on her. Not even Gasper and Kiba, the latter two she had been forced to trade to her mother for her free Bishop and Knight pieces. The two had thankfully been very understanding and didn't want to make her uncomfortable, since she couldn't even be in the same room as them without flinching away.

This also lead to the plan of making Kuoh Academy co-ed to be scrapped, as it'd only make things more difficult for Rias. Especially given the fact that most of the boys who'd enroll would only do so because of the higher female population.

Not only that, but it had ruined Rias's relationship with her family, as she could no longer be around her father, brother, or nephew without nearly having a panic attack. Rias had also been beyond angry at them, given all the times she asked them to break the marriage contract and that Riser only wanted her body, but they never listened. It took her almost being raped for them to finally get the message, but now it was too late for them to make amends.

But that didn't mean Rias hated her family, she wished she could since it'd make things simpler, but she couldn't. But that didn't mean she couldn't avoid them at every turn, rejecting all their invitations to come home and their requests to come visit, outside of official business.

Shaking her head and banishing the thoughts back to the corners of her mind, Rias took a few breaths to calm herself, before looking at Grayfia.

"You can tell them my answer is the same as all the other times they asked, my answer will be the same for all the times they'll ask in the future, and my answer will not change. NO!" Rias said coldly.

Her parents never listened to her about Riser, so why the hell should she listen to them?!

Sighing, Grayfia nodded in understanding, knowing the answer would be that.

"Very well, but Lord and Lady Phenex informed them that they are also offering to trade you Ravel as your new Bishop." Said Grayfia, with Rias still giving her a cold look.

"…I'll think about it." Replied Rias, knowing Ravel would be a good addition to her Peerage; but at the moment, she wanted nothing to do with the Phenex Family.

Nodding, Grayfia teleported away to inform both families of Rias's answer.

Once Grayfia was gone, Rias leaned back in her seat, releasing a sigh of her own.

"You're all dismissed." Rias muttered to her Peerage, who looked at her in concern.

"Rias, will you be alright?" Akeno asked, worried for her friend, with Rias nodding.

"Yes, I just… need some time to myself." Said Rias, wanting to be alone.

Nodding slowly, the three girls left the clubhouse, with Ayame giving Rias a worried look. Not knowing what happened to her, but knew it was personal and didn't want to pry.

When all three of them left, Rias stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, before going up to her room.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko was given to Zelretch by Kushina after he showed her the kind of life Naruko would live and in turn Zelretch gave Naruko to Azazel to raise as his adopted daughter. Now fully grown up Naruko has become known to the supernatural world, along with being given the Down Fall Dragon Spear. Now Naruko is heading to Kuoh to both investigate the Fallen Angels and strengthen the peace between the Grigori and Underworld. Not only that but things are very different in Kuoh with Kuoh Academy not being co-ed and Rias no longer having Kiba and Gasper, all in part thanks to Riser (and yes I know that is dark but also I believe a way that hasn't been done before for Rias to get out of her contract). Finally Ayame is based on Ayame Kajou from Shimoneta and also there's a reference to another of my stories in this chapter and see if any of you can spot it. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here, we'll be seeing Naruko arriving in Kuoh and meeting with Rias and Sona, along with meeting the former's Peerage. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'Huh, so this is Kuoh Academy.' Naruko thought, while looking at the Academy in amazement.

When her father told her that she'd be attending an Academy, she didn't think it'd be anywhere near this big. From what she looked up; it was divided into three divisions:

Primary School

High School

College

At the moment, Naruko had arrived early before anyone else, both to get familiar with the campus and classrooms, before she starts her classes, as well as to meet Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri.

'Ugh, I still can't believe dad is making me go here.' Naruko thought, still annoyed that she's forced to go to school.

The only consolation was all the girls that she'll get to see.

After touring the rest of the campus, Naruko made her way to the ORC clubhouse, from what her father told her was the cover for the Gremory heiress's Peerage.

It didn't take long before she arrived at the clubhouse and knocked on the door. Naruko only had to wait a moment before the door opened, revealing Akeno, whom Naruko had to resist checking out, since she's here on official business at the moment.

Though she does take notice of the anger and displeasure on Akeno's face, before she quickly covering it up with a fake smile.

"Hello, you must be Naruko, please come in." Akeno said through gritted teeth.

'Huh, so this is Baraqiel's daughter.' Naruko thought, remembering when her father's friend returned to the Grigori sad and depressed, after learning his wife was murdered and his daughter blamed him for it.

Which explained why Akeno seemed to hate her, she was affiliated with the Fallen Angels and probably believes Naruko is one, herself.

Entering the clubhouse, Naruko immediately took notice of both Rias and Sona, the former of whom was sitting behind her desk with her hands clasped and fingers crossed, and the latter standing beside her.

'They're even more beautiful in person.' Naruko thought, now knowing that anything she's heard about the two heiresses' beauty certainly didn't do them justice.

She was loving this assignment more with each passing moment.

Akeno moved to stand on Rias's other side, opposite of Sona. With both her friends beside her, Rias lowered her arms and stood up.

"Greeting, I would like to welcome to Kuoh. It's a pleasure to meet the Governor General of the Grigori's daughter; I am Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Family. These are Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Family and my fellow King, as well as the Co-Owner of Kuoh, and Akeno Himejima, my Queen and best friend. A pleasure to meet you." Rias said and held out her hand, which Naruko took with a short bow and kissed it, much to Rias's surprise.

"The pleasure is all mine Rias-chan, I am Naruko Uzumaki. I had heard rumors of your beauty, but they do you know justice, neither yours Sona-chan." Said Naruko, kissing Sona's hand as well.

"Yes, well thank you, Naruko. We have already been informed by members of my brother's and Sona's sister's respective Peerages of why you are here. To deal with the Fallen Angels stationed here and help build peace between the Underworld and Grigori." Rias said, crossing her arms under her bust, while Naruko nodded.

"That's right. Both my father and I agreed that something wasn't right, as the Fallen that he sent here were only ordered to observe Ayame Hyoudou and if necessary, bring her to the Grigori to learn how to master her Sacred Gear. He never said anything about killing her, so I was sent to find out why they went against his orders." Naruko explained.

"And why do you believe something is going on? Perhaps they simply decided to take matters into their own hands and eliminate a potential threat to the Grigori. No offense, but the Fallen Angels were never the most… united Faction." Sona said, not wanting to offend Azazel's daughter or cause an incident.

Thankfully, Naruko just waved it off, knowing it's true. As unlike when Lucifer and his followers were cast out of Heaven and were turned into Devils, with their very nature being changed from an Angel to a Devil. Fallen Angel's, while they may have fallen from Heaven, they were still Angels, given they could still use Light/Holy Weapons, but were simply darker in their nature. It was because of this that it's believed that the Fallen Angels don't have the same control over their sins, that the Devils do. Which is why the Grigori is the most unstable and prone to rogue elements, when compared to the rest of the Three Factions.

"No offense taken. And we believe something is going on because the leader of the group, Raynare, is completely loyal to the Grigori, especially to my father and Shemhazai. She'd never go against his orders or make rash decisions on an assignment this important, without first getting the okay from my father. So, it's likely that one of her teammates lied about receiving new orders to kill Ayame, or one of the Grigori's higher-ups, likely one who's gone rogue, is manipulating them to try and create conflict between the Factions." Explained Naruko, with Rias and Sona looking at her surprised at how thought out that was.

Though they had heard rumors of Azazel being one of the smartest men alive, and clearly his daughter inherited that same intelligence.

"It's for that reason father wants the Fallen Angels to be brought in alive so he can question them, just in case any of you or your Peerage members encounter them." Said Naruko, with Rias and Sona nodding in acceptance.

"Of course, we'll inform our Peerage members to incapacitate and detain the Fallen, if they run into them." Rias replied, giving Akeno a side glance, causing the Hybrid to nod in reluctance and annoyance that she wouldn't get to fry any crows.

"Great, that should cover the important things. The only things left are me attending Kuoh Academy and my housing." Said Naruko, with the heiresses nodding in agreement.

"Of course, as Student Body President, it will be an honor to have such a high-ranking Fallen Angel attending our school with us." Said Sona with a short bow, since it never hurt to compliment potential allies.

Akeno was unable to stop herself from scoffing at Sona's words, with Rias shooting her Queen a pointed look, not wanting her to antagonize Naruko.

"Oh, I'm actually human." Naruko revealed.

Immediately, the three Devil shot her a shocked and flabbergasted expression.

"Yo-you're… human?" Rias asked, with Naruko nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, I am Azazel's ADOPTED daughter." Said Naruko, putting emphasis on "adopted".

That made them gain an embarrassed blush, since she was right. Azazel had even originally announced that she was his adopted daughter, which should have been a big hint. But most just assumed that he adopted one of the younger Fallen Angels, not a human.

"Yes, well, uh, it's still an honor to have the Governor General's daughter attending our Academy. If you'd please follow me, I can take you to fill out the proper paperwork to get you enrolled for classes, today." Sona said.

"I'd follow you, anywhere." Naruko whispered, her eyes drifting down to Sona's backside.

"What was that?" Questioned Sona, turning to look at her.

"Nothing!" Said Naruko, her eyes shooting up.

Sona narrowed her eyes, getting a feeling what Naruko was looking at, but didn't say anything as she led her to the Academy.

Once they left, Rias looked at Akeno, who seemed much less tense with Naruko gone.

"Will you be able to better behave yourself Akeno, now that we know Naruko is human and not a Fallen Angel?" Rias asked, hoping her friend will be able to interact more politely with Naruko, now that they know she's a human, rather than a Fallen.

"I suppose I'll be able to be nicer to her. But don't expect me to be best friends with her." Akeno said.

While Naruko being human will help ease the tension, she's still affiliated with the Grigori and the Governor General's daughter.

Rias sighed in acceptance, and nodded, knowing she'll take what she can get at the moment.

"You're dismissed to get ready for classes. I have my appointment before they start, anyway." Rias said, with Akeno nodding before looking at her in concern.

"How are they coming along?" Akeno asked, knowing the appointment was Rias's therapy session, which she's been going to since the incident.

"They're getting better. My therapist suggested that I should try calling any men I'm close to, like family or friends, to get used to talking with them again, and build up to being around them again." Rias answered shakily, since she wasn't sure if she'd even be able to hear a man's voice and not immediately hear Riser's, instead.

Though one thing she was thankful for was that her therapist was human, and female thankfully, so she didn't know anything about the supernatural.

"That's good, I'm sure Kiba and Gasper will be glad to talk to you, even if it's only over a voice chat. And I'm sure Millicas will be excited to hear his aunt's voice again." Akeno said in relief, while Rias smiled at the mentioning of her nephew.

Out of her entire family, the only one that Rias didn't blame was Millicas, given he's only a child and innocent in regards to her engagement.

Rias just hopes she'll actually be able to say something, whenever she works up the courage to make the call.

*Later*

Ayame yawned as she made her way to the front gates of the Academy. Upon reaching them, she saw her friends, Murayama, Katase, and Aika Kiryuu.

"Hey girls!" Ayame called out, getting their attention.

"Hey Ayame-chan!" They greeted.

Entering the Academy, both Katase and Murayama immediately began questioning Ayame about how she managed to get into the Occult Research Club.

"What can I say, Buchou just asked me one day if I wanted to join, and who was I to say no to spending more time around our beloved Onee-chans and mascot." Ayame said, smirking at seeing their jealous expressions, since she now gets to spend time with Rias, Akeno, and Koneko.

"Have you learned anything since joining?" Aika asked, with Ayame grinning lewdly and leaned in.

"I learned Buchou really likes taking showers in the clubhouse and that she sleeps in the nude." Ayame said, with Aika gaining a smile similar to her own.

"Fully, or just down to her underwear?" Asked Aika eagerly.

"Fully, and she wears black lace~" Ayame said, her smile widening as she remembered waking up with Rias in her bed, naked and seeing her shower when she was first brought to the clubhouse.

Murayama and Katase rolled their eyes as Ayame and Aika giggled perversely, though they were secretly interested and listened to what they were saying. Though they soon began talking about the Kendo Club and that they'll have increase their practice, if they wanted to win the upcoming International School Championship.

Ayame heard what they were saying, and couldn't resist the chance to make some dirty talk out of what they were saying.

"Yeah, I'm sure if you have to really polish yours swords, make sure they're nice, smooth, and solid." Ayame said.

"Of course we do, we have to make sure they're solid or they might break. And we polish them every day, so they don't get worn out." Murayama said, with Katase nodding agreement, neither of them catching the hidden meaning behind Ayame's words, at least not yet.

"I'm sure you both do, but do you polish before or after you cross swords with each other?" Aika asked smiling.

It took the Kendo girls a moment to process her words, along with remembering just who they were speaking with, before both their faces turned bright red in embarrassment and mortification at what they were implying.

"We'd never do that!" They shouted.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. But the next time you do polish your swords, you can invite us to help." Ayame said, smiling widely before and she and Aika both took off running with Murayama and Katase chasing them.

Though they weren't really mad, having long since gotten used to their perverted comments, it's just the principal of the matter.

Thankfully, they all ran towards their homeroom and went inside, just before class started.

Soon the teacher entered the class, but before the class started, they had an announcement.

"Good morning girls, before we begin, we're going to be having a new student joining us today and I hope you all give her a warm welcome. You can come in now." The teacher said as the door opened, and in walked Naruko.

Ayame was shocked, both that Azazel's daughter would be in her class and the fact she's even better looking in person. But she's also nervous, given it wasn't too long ago that Raynare almost killed her, and now here's another Fallen Angel in her class.

"Hello, I am Naruko Uzumaki, please take care of me." 'And I'll definitely take care of most of you.' Naruko said, smiling while giving a bow to her new classmates.

"Thank you, Naruko. Now please take a seat next to Ms. Hyoudou, over there." The teacher said, pointing to Ayame.

Nodding, Naruko walked over and sat next to Ayame, giving the black-haired girl a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ayame, I'm Naruko Uzumaki. But I'm sure your King already told you about me." Naruko said, with Ayame nodding, while trying her best to hide how nervous she was.

"Ye-yeah. I'm Ayame Hyoudou. N-nice to meet you." Ayame introduced.

Their attention then turned to the front of the room as the teacher started the lesson.

*Later*

Naruko and Ayame exited the Academy and made their way to the old school building to meet with the rest of the ORC. The reason why Naruko was going there, was to help build ties between her, Rias, and Sona. As well as so they can keep an eye on Naruko, just to be cautious. It was agreed that she'd join either the Occult Research Club or the Student Council, with Naruko having chosen the former, since she didn't want the responsibility that came with joining the Student Council.

She was already forced to attend school; she didn't want even more responsibilities on top of what she already had to do.

The two girls walked in silence, neither really having anything to talk about or too nervous to say anything, in Ayame's case. Though eventually, Ayame worked up the courage to say something.

"So, I didn't expect you to sleep through all of class." Ayame stated, having seen Naruko fall asleep the moment the teacher started talking.

Naruko shrugged in response.

"I hate school, simple as that. If it was up to me, I wouldn't even be attending it while I'm here. Though seeing all the hot girls does make up for it, but don't be surprised if I sleep through classes, or just outright skip them entirely." Said Naruko, having no shame in admitting that she'll happily skip school.

This made Ayame sweatdrop and chuckle awkwardly at Naruko boldly stating that she'll skip classes. She did, however, focus on Naruko's comment about the hot girls in the Academy, making her grin.

"I bet your dreams are filled with the girls running around in skimpy uniforms, maybe even with nothing at all." Ayame said, giggling pervertedly, only to be surprised at Naruko's words.

"Why dream about when I have the real thing. Perhaps it's you who has these dreams, if you want, I could give you a show, but only if you give me one~" Naruko purred seductively, while checking Ayame out.

This shocked Ayame since the only one to ever respond to her dirty talk was Aika. She snapped out of her shock quickly, and smiled at Naruko.

"As long as it's a touching show." Responded Ayame, licking her lips, while Naruko moved her face closer to Ayame's.

"Baby, you could touch me as long as you wanted." Naruko whispered with half-lidded eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to touch such an amazing body for free. I'd have to give myself to you as payment." Replied Ayame, with Naruko giggling in a seductive manner.

"Ayame, I believe this is the start of a very close and very loving friendship." Naruko said smiling, which Ayame returned.

Soon the girls reached the clubhouse and walked in. Naruko saw Akeno and Rias were present along with Koneko, who was eating sweets, with Naruko resisting the urge to scream "KAWAII!" and hold the adorable girl.

The moment Naruko entered the clubhouse, Koneko's head snapped towards her with narrow eyes.

"You have Chakra." Koneko accused, shocking Rias and Akeno at the accusation, before looking at Naruko suspiciously.

"I thought you said you were human?" Rias questioned, not liking she was lied to.

"I am." Naruko answered.

"And yet you have Chakra." Stated Rias, with Naruko nodding.

"I do, but I am a hundred percent human. You're more than welcome to take some of my blood to do a blood test to confirm it." Naruko said, holding out her arm to show she was serious.

"That still wouldn't explain how you, a human, have Chakra." Said Rias more calmly, after seeing Naruko wasn't trying to deceive them.

While it may prove she's human, that doesn't explain how she has Chakra, something only Yōkai should have.

"From what my father told me; I was given to him by some dimension traveler called the Kaleidoscope." Naruko replied, much to Rias, Akeno, and Koneko's complete shock.

They had of course heard of the Kaleidoscope, but only by reading about him or being told stories of him. But they had passed them off as just myths and legends, believing all the things that the Kaleidoscope was capable of doing were impossible. But now they were learning that the Kaleidoscope wasn't only real, but was also the one who gave Naruko to Azazel to raise, and that she's from a different dimension.

That just begged the question, why did he take Naruko from her dimension and give her to Azazel?

After a moment, they shrugged in response to their own question, since from the stories they heard, the Kaleidoscope tended to mess with the Multiverse whenever he was bored.

"Do you know him?" Naruko asked, seeing their shocked expression.

"We know of him, but we don't know him. We've only heard stories, which we believed were just that, stories, but you just confirmed he's real. We don't know much, other than that he's an incredibly powerful magician with unrivalled knowledge and mastery of magic, that he's immortal, and that he's known to travel the Multiverse, observing different worlds." Rias explained, before clearing her throat.

"Anyway Ayame, we still have some things to go over. I would have told you before, but I had dismissed you early after Grayfia's visit." Rias said, with Ayame remembering when Rias dismissed them, and looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

That only made the Pawn look at Rias in worry, still wondering what made her react like that.

"There wasn't much else to go over, the most important being unlocking your Sacred Gear and seeing what it is. The best way to activate a Sacred Gear is imagine the strongest part of yourself and channel all your power into that part. Try your arm." Rias suggested, as that's where she felt Ayame's Sacred Gear.

"My arm." Stated Ayame, while looking at her arms before nodding and began concentrating.

Naruko sweatdropped when Ayame got into the Super Saiyan pose from Dragon Ball Z, but shrugged, knowing everyone had their own thing.

After a few moments, Ayame's concentration paid off when a red gauntlet manifested on her left arm, leaving her fingers exposed.

"It's a Twice Critical." Rias said, feeling disappointed that it was just a common Sacred Gear, she had been sure Ayame had a much stronger one.

"Twice Critical?" Ayame asked, looking the gauntlet over.

"Actually, it's the Longinus Boosted Gear." Revealed Naruko, with the three senior Devils' heads snapping towards her in shock.

"Wh-what?! Really?!" Rias asked, excited at the thought that she had gained the Red Dragon Empress in her Peerage.

"Yeah, that's why my dad assigned Raynare and the others to observe Ayame, to see if she showed any signs of awakening Boosted Gear, so they could bring her to the Grigori to help her use it." Naruko said, while Ayame looked at her shocked since this the first she's heard of this.

"Then why did she kill me? Is she a traitor?" Ayame asked, with Naruko shaking head.

"No, Raynare's fanatically loyal to my father, so that alone makes it suspicious that she went against his orders by killing you. The fact that she did means she's either being manipulated by one of her teammates or a higher-up in the Grigori is using them for their own means. It's likely someone felt threatened by you and wanted you dead, as if you ever awoke and mastered the Boosted Gear, there'd be very few that could stand a chance against you." Naruko explained.

She knew how strong a wielder of Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear could be, given the times she sparred with Vali and Azazel had even admitted that if Vali ever managed to perfectly master Juggernaut Drive, he'd be able to wipe the floor with the Governor General.

This shocked and angered Ayame, that she had been killed all because someone was afraid of what she might do in the future! She could have likely gone her entire life without even knowing about her Sacred Gear, and yet someone wanted her dead because they were afraid.

Fine then! If they were afraid of what she could do, then she'll make sure they're afraid whenever she finds out who wanted her dead, before making them feel the same fear she felt when she thought she was going to die.

"But why did the Boosted Gear only manifest as a Twice Critical, then? Wouldn't its true form be revealed?" Rias asked.

"For a normal Sacred Gear, yes it would. But the Boosted Gear is one of the Longinus, powerful enough to kill gods. If Ayame had awakened the Boosted Gear when she was human, she would have gone on a murderous rampage, destroying everything in her path until she was killed, or her body simply burned out." Naruko explained, making the rest of the ORC gulp at what could have happened.

Azazel had told her that while the Sacred Gears were created for humans, the Longinus weren't meant to be fully unlocked right from start, as they simply were too powerful. The host of a Longinus first had to build up their own strength and practice using the base form of their Sacred Gear. Only those who are already strong enough to handle the power, or possessed a powerful lineage, could fully awaken a Longinus from the start.

Vali was simply lucky that he's half Devil and a descendant of Lucifer, allowing him to awaken and master Divine Dividing. Even Naruko, herself, had to increase her own strength before Azazel gave her the Down Fall Dragon Spear.

"While being a Devil does help Ayame get closer to being strong enough to handle its power, it's still not enough to unlock its true form. Still, it might best to let people believe she only has a Twice Critical, since if your enemies discovered she had Boosted Gear, it'd just put a large target on Ayame's back. One that not even being a member of your Peerage could protect her from." Naruko warned, knowing plenty of people would want to see Ayame dead, or to extract the Boosted Gear from her.

This made Ayame gulp, since she thought she was safe by being in Rias's Peerage, but it looks like there were still those that would want to see her dead.

Her piece said, Naruko sat down besides Koneko and began petting her, since she was just too cute to resist!

Koneko stiffened slightly when she felt Naruko start to pet her, before she began purring in bliss at feeling how warm and vast her Chakra was. This shocked Rias and Akeno, given they've never seen Koneko act like this before, along with mentally squealing at how cute she was purring. Ayame also thought it was cute, but she also felt jealous, but whether she was jealous of Naruko or Koneko was up for debate. Her jealousy only increased when Koneko's ears and tail came out, adding to the cuteness.

Tearing her eyes away from the scene, Rias looked at Ayame.

"Ayame, do you remember your duty of gaining contracts?" Rias asked, with Ayame looking at her and nodding slowly.

"Yes, I need to hand out fliers and when I'm summoned, I help the person with their request and then once that's done, the flier will absorb their sin. Along with forming contracts with those who summoned me." Ayame said, with Rias smiling in approval.

"That's correct. And here are some fliers to get started, just pass them out and wait to be summoned." Rias said, pulling out a stack of fliers and handing them to Ayame, who nodded and took the fliers.

"Right, I'll get started now!" Ayame said, with Naruko looking at her and stopped pampering Koneko, who whined a little at the loss of the petting and warmth.

"I'll go with her, just in case any of the Fallen try attacking her when she's alone. Plus, as Azazel's daughter, his subordinates were my subordinates by extension, so I'm honor bound to help Ayame in any way possible, to make up for Raynare killing her." Naruko said.

Normally Ayame would be jumping for joy at having such a hot girl accompany her. But she also didn't want Naruko to feel obligated to help her to make up for Raynare's actions.

"It's fine, you don't have to help me. You didn't do anything, so you don't have to feel the need to apologize." Ayame said.

"No, I insist, I'll help you." Naruko said stubbornly.

Rias look hesitant on letting Naruko go with Ayame, since she still didn't fully trust her. Though spotting Koneko pouting gave her an idea.

"Okay, you both can go, but you have to bring Koneko with you, as added protection and make sure nothing funny happens." Rias said, with Koneko perking up at the idea of being petted some more.

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Ayame said, with Naruko nodding in agreement.

With that, the three grabbed several fliers and left.

*Later*

Naruko, Ayame, and Koneko all returned to the clubhouse, having finished passing out all their fliers.

For Naruko and Ayame, it was easier than it expected to hand them all out, then again, considering it was three attractive girls, two being very busty and the third being adorable, it should be expected that it wasn't that hard to hand them out. Though Koneko proved to be hassle, wanting to be petted while they were handing the fliers out.

But thankfully, after seeing Naruko pet Koneko, after she finally gave in when the loli looked at her with large pleading eyes, it helped them get even more clients with the cute scene.

Rias was surprised when they returned with no fliers left, having expected them to only pass out a few before returning. But she's none the less pleased, since it meant more clients for Ayame, and perhaps even Koneko, since she passed out some as well.

"Okay, now the next part is to simply wait to be summoned. Once summoned, you'll have to teleport to the client with a Magic Circle, here's how you teleport." Rias said, giving a demonstration by creating a Magic Circle and teleporting to the other side of the room.

However, when Ayame tried nothing happened. Another check showed Rias that Ayame barely had any magic in her, just enough to equal a Devil child.

Thankfully, Naruko offered to teleport her to her clients.

"Very well, but you'll still have to take Koneko as well." Said Rias, both so she can keep an eye on Naruko and as Rias's own private prank on the human, for not telling them she had Chakra, knowing Koneko will beg her constantly to be petted.

It wasn't long until Ayame was summoned, with Naruko teleporting all three of them to the client.

Though when they arrived, the two Devils and human were monetarily disturbed at seeing a bodybuilder dressed as a Magical Girl.

"Are you three the Devils, Nyo?" The guy asked, leaning down to look at them since he was really tall.

"Uh, yeah that's me. What was your request?" Ayame asked.

"Mil-tan wishes to become a Magical Girl, Nyo! Please help Mil-tan become a Magical Girl, Nyo!" Said Mil-tan.

"Uuuuh…" Ayame trailed off and was about to tell the guy she couldn't do that, before Naruko pulled her aside.

"Okay, even if any of us could do that, the transformation would be only temporary. Let's just use Hypnosis to put him in a life-like dream, that way he gets what he wants, and you get a contract." Naruko said, lowly so Mil-tan didn't hear them.

Ayame nodded in agreement, since that seemed much easier than actually turning him into a Magical Girl.

With that decided, Naruko cast a Hypnosis spell on Mil-tan making him believe he was a real Magical Girl, much to his happiness. After completing the contract, the girls returned to the clubhouse to relax.

Immediately after Naruko sat down, and Koneko laid her head down on her lap with Naruko happily petting the loli again.

"Are you having fun petting the pussy, Naruko?" Ayame asked, smiling naughtily, which Naruko returned with half-lidded eyes.

"I am, but if you're feeling left out, I'd be more than happy to pet your pussy~" Naruko purred seductively, while licking her lips, getting several reactions from the Devils.

Ayame immediately blushed bright with a slightly clouded look in her eyes, Rias spat out the tea Akeno had just given her, Koneko gave the two perverts the evil eye before going back to enjoying her pampering, and Akeno giggled at Naruko's comment and the reactions in got. She also felt her respect for the human go up a little.

Seeing their reactions made Naruko laugh loudly, though being careful to not disturb Koneko on her lap. What made it even better was that she was only partly joking with Ayame.

"AHAHAHAHA! Aaaah, but in all seriousness, I do enjoy petting Koneko. After all, what's better than a cute girl like her laying on my lap?" Naruko said.

While Naruko usually prefers more adult activities with cute girls, like Koneko, she also enjoys more quiet and peaceful moments like this.

"Yes, well, uh, it seems like we have gone over everything you need to know Ayame and there aren't any more jobs to do. So, you're all dismissed for the day." Rias said, after making sure she wouldn't choke after Naruko's… unexpected comment.

"Before you do, there's one last thing, I think it'd be a good idea if Ayame stayed with me for the foreseeable future." Naruko said, getting everyone's attention.

"And why is that?" Questioned Rias as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Because, while my presence may be good deterrent to the Fallen Angels here, given I'm Azazel's daughter and they know I can beat all of them, it could also make whoever is using them act irrationally and try to assassinate Ayame, rather than openly attack her." Naruko said.

"And if that happens, her family could get caught in the crossfire." Akeno finished, realizing what Naruko meant.

"Right. So, it'd be better if she stayed with me, since her home doesn't have the same magical protections that ours do." Said Naruko, only to see Rias looking at the ceiling in fascination, Akeno whistling innocently, and Koneko burying her face in her lap.

"You don't have magical protections around your homes, do you." Naruko deadpanned.

"Well I'm the sister of a Satan and Heiress of the Gremory Family. No one would try attacking me without fear of retaliation." Said Rias, trying to justify the lack of protections.

"That just makes you an even more high-profile target to be attacked, and while you might not have been attacked yet, that doesn't mean you won't be in the future. Besides, someone could attack, or even kill you, and make it look like another Faction did it, in order to have your family attack them, instead of the true culprits." Said Naruko.

This made the senior Devils feel stupid, since they thought with Rias being the Gremory heiress and Sirzechs little sister, no one would be foolish enough to attack her. But Naruko's words showed them even the wrath of Lucifer wouldn't stop someone from targeting her.

"Wait, how did you know my house didn't have any protections?" Ayame asked, looking at Naruko.

"I walked passed it when I first arrived, to make sure no one tried attacking you and your family." Naruko answered.

"Okay I see your point. Ayame can stay with you, on the condition Koneko goes as well to keep an eye on you both…"

"Okay, since it's not official business like the last two times, I have no problem keeping Neko-chan close." Naruko said happily at having Koneko staying with her as well, with Rias giving her a dry look.

"…And Akeno and I will have our Familiars watch Ayame's house and parents, when they leave." Rias finished, while having a feeling of what Naruko was thinking at having both Koneko and Ayame staying with her.

She just hoped she won't end up having to deal with three perverts.

*Later*

After leaving the clubhouse, the three had gone to Koneko and Ayame's homes to pack their belongings, with Ayame telling her parents that she'd be staying at a new students home for a few days to help her get settled in.

Once both girls had packed, Naruko teleported all three of them to her home, with the Devils being surprised when they saw it was a massive European style castle deep in the forest.

"You live in a castle." Ayame said with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I was surprised too, when I was informed a couple hours ago, but I figured my dad wanted me to have a lot of protection and space to myself, along with keeping it hidden from any prying eyes." Naruko replied, not minding, since she enjoyed having plenty of space.

"How could that have even been fully built this, quickly?" Ayame asked, having been informed that Naruko had went over her housing with Sona only half-an-hour before class started.

"Magic. Magic can do a lot of things such as building the castle, furnishing it, and set up the plumbing and electricity. It's not that hard with enough people skilled in magic, while also being trained in construction and architecture." Naruko explained, having seen several Grigori bases and assets being built in such a way, being completed in a matter of hours.

With that said, Naruko placed her hand on the pad by the gate as it scanned her magical signature, causing the gates to swing open.

"I'll make sure to register both of your magical signatures into the security system, so can come in, if I'm not with you." Naruko said, as they walked through the gates, which closed behind them, and walked up to the front door.

Entering the castle, Ayame and Koneko looked around in shock and amazement. For Ayame, this was the first time she's been to a place like this, while Koneko didn't think she'd see a place bigger than the Gremory Family's manor, but this is proved her wrong.

Turning to Naruko to ask her some questions, both Devils blushed a bright crimson red when they saw Naruko stripping out of her clothes, until she was down to her black with crimson lace lingerie. Only for that to be taken off as well, leaving Naruko fully naked.

"Wh-why are you naked?" Ayame asked, torn between being embarrassed and turned on, while her eyes trailed up Naruko's goddess-like body.

"Oh right, I'm a nudist, at least when I'm home by myself. Though I didn't see a problem, since we're all girls here." Naruko said, casually crossing her arms under her bust, pushing them up and making them look even bigger.

Hearing that, Ayame and Koneko managed to get their blushes under control since both of them were used to seeing naked women. Koneko from seeing Rias and Akeno naked whenever they bathed together, and Ayame saw plenty of nude women from porn, and waking up to a naked Rias. They've also both seen plenty of their classmates naked in the locker room at school.

It was just the shock of Naruko stripping right in front them that caught them off guard.

Though both girls thoughts were soon cut off when out of nowhere a black cat wearing a witch's hat appeared.

"Naruko-sama!" The cat said in excitement, before jumping into the smiling Naruko's arms and nuzzling against her breasts, while Naruko petted her.

"Uh, who's that?" Ayame asked, with Naruko's attention turning to her.

"This is Blair, my Familiar." Answered Naruko, before setting Blair down on the floor, where she was engulfed in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke faded there was now a beautiful naked woman with purple hair, bright yellow eyes, with her only clothing being thigh stiletto boots and her witch's hat.

*Lime*

Immediately Blair moved behind Naruko and began groping her mistress's large breasts. Feeling the hands kneading her boobs and pinching her nipples, Naruko began to moan in pleasure and pant at the stimulations with a flushed face.

"Bl-Blair, ah, n-not no-now, oooh, w-we have gu-guests, aaaah!" Naruko said in between moans, while trying to sound angry but failing, while Blair grinned in a naughty manner.

"Your mouth says one thing, but your body says another. And besides, I don't see you stopping me~" Blair whispered seductively in Naruko's ear.

In response, Naruko grabbed the back Blair's head in one hand and turned her own, looking her Familiar in the eyes. Naruko then proceeded to pull Blair into a steamy French kiss, their tongues pushing against each other to win dominance.

Meanwhile, the blushing Koneko and Ayame looked at the erotic display in awe and fascination. Neither of them could muster the will to look away and even if they could, neither wanted to miss a second of this.

"Koneko, are you as turned on as I am?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah." Muttered Koneko.

Soon, Naruko manages to force her tongue into Blair's mouth and turned her body round so she could pull her Familiar's body against her's. Naruko then began groping one of Blair's breasts with one hand, while the other trailed down her familiar's body before pushing her fingers into Blair's wet lower lips, much to the cat girl's pleasure.

'I want to join, but I also don't want to interrupt this heavenly display.' Ayame thought, while watching Naruko thrust her fingers into Blair.

Blair moaned into her mistresses mouth, while thrusting her hips back and forth on her fingers as she felt her climax nearing. Though just before she could cum, Naruko removed her fingers and pulled away from Blair.

Blair fell to her knees panting and looked up at her mistress with a flushed and horny expression, her eyes being half-lidded as she panted lustfully at being denied her release.

"Please Mistress, please let me cum, let your slutty Familiar cum, Mistress!" Blair pleaded, since she had been so close.

Her moans only increased when Naruko slowly licked her juices off her fingers, while never breaking eye contact with Blair. Once she was finished, Naruko smirked and leaned down to Blair, tracing a finger along her lower lips, making the cat girl shudder in pleasure.

"Oh, my sweet little kitty, sorry, but this is your punishment for being so impatient. And to make sure you don't get yourself off." Naruko said, before poking Blair's forehead as her finger glowed with her magical energy.

"Nooo! Mistress, please don't be so mean!" Blair whined, knowing what she just did, since it wasn't the first time Naruko punished her like this.

"Uh, wh-what did you do?" Ayame asked, while working to calm her own arousal.

"Just a little spell that'll keep Blair from cumming, until I remove it. Isn't that right my naughty little pussy." Naruko cooed at Blair, who looked at her with pleading eyes.

"That's just cruel and unusual." Ayame muttered with wide eyes, while unsure if she should be afraid of Naruko, or aroused by her.

Blair laid down with her back on the floor and began pumping her fingers into her dripping wet snatch, with her hips thrusting into the air, while groping her breasts.

"Mistress please, Blair-chan is sorry for being impatient! Please, let your Blair-chan cum, please fuck Blair-chan!" Blair begged with wide pleading eyes, filled with lust.

*End Lime*

"Sorry Blair-chan, it wouldn't be a punishment if I did that." Said Naruko, before turning back to her guests with a smile, like she didn't just give them the hottest show they've ever seen.

"Come one, I'll show you to your rooms and give you the grand tour." Said Naruko, before turning and going up the stairs.

Koneko and Ayame looked between the naked Naruko and the moaning Blair on the floor. Looking at each other, the Devils shrugged before they started stripping as well.

While they won't have sex with Naruko, at least not yet, they figured if you can't beat them, join them. Once naked, they followed Naruko, who grinned sexily when she saw they were now naked as well, up the stairs to see what else the castle had to offer.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko revealed some things to her new Devil friends and helped Ayame gain her first contract and now has her and Koneko staying with her as protection. We also got see Naruko's Familiar Blair, who is from "Soul Eater" for those curious. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruko, Ayame, and Koneko meeting with Asia and more deviations from canon. Nothing more to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing.**

After waking up, Naruko, Ayame, and Koneko had breakfast before they got dressed in their Kuoh uniforms and were now making their way to the Academy. Though Ayame and Koneko had noticed Naruko seemed to be in a very good mood, while having a large grin on her face.

They weren't sure what had her in such a good mood, but Ayame had her suspicions, given what they saw the night before.

"So, can I guess the reason you have such a large grin on your face is because you had a fun night." Ayame said, while smiling lewdly, with Naruko nodding in response.

"Yep, after I ended Blair's punishment, I made it up to her and she gave me a great apology for being impatient." Said Naruko, while licking her lips, knowing she was lucky her room was soundproof, otherwise she's sure Ayame and Koneko wouldn't have gotten any sleep.

Hearing this Koneko shot Naruko a dirty glare.

"Pervert." Muttered the Nekoshou, causing Naruko to smile at the loli.

"Says the adorable girl, who had no problem stripping in front of us last night." Naruko said, with Koneko giving her a dull expression.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Stated Koneko, given she knew Ayame would join Naruko and Blair in being in the nude, so she figured she might as well do the same.

Especially since she had a sneaking suspicion that they would have tried getting her naked, anyway.

Naruko rolled her eyes, but still smiled. She knew Koneko was attracted to her, despite the fact they've only just met. Especially since Koneko kept climbing onto her lap to be petted, after she had given both her and Ayame a tour of her home, when they had all sat down and relaxed. And don't think that Naruko didn't notice Koneko pressing her naked body against hers, while grinding her butt and crotch on her lap. Though Naruko figured that the fact her Chakra has such a calming and blissful effect on Koneko also helped with how the petite Devil warm up to her so quickly.

Not that Naruko was complaining about Koneko wanting to sit or rest her head on her lap.

With that, the girls continued on their way to Kuoh Academy, occasionally making small talk about random topics. Though they stopped when Ayame bumped into someone, making them look to see who it is, with Ayame and Naruko gaining hearts in their eyes, while Koneko stiffened. The reason being that the person Ayame bumped into was a pretty young girl with long golden blonde hair, bright green eyes, and wearing a nun outfit.

'She's so cute!' Naruko and Ayame thought but reigned themselves in from doing anything that'd make the nun feel uncomfortable.

"Hello there, are you alright?" Naruko asked, offering the nun her hand, which she took and smiled gently.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." She said with a short bow, though Naruko waved it off.

"It's fine, no harm done. By the way I'm Naruko Uzumaki, these are Ayame Hyoudou and Koneko Toujou. Who are you?" Asked Naruko, wanting to know the cute nun's name, while also curious of what she's doing in Kuoh, given this is Devil territory.

"My name is Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you all." Asia introduced with a smile, which Ayame returned, while Koneko nodded stiffly, given this was a member of the Church.

Though Naruko's eyes widened a little when she heard the name, before schooling her features with a smile.

'So, this is the Holy Priestess and wielder of Twilight Healing.' Naruko thought, knowing who Asia was, thanks to her father's spy network keeping him informed about Sacred Gear users and their locations.

She also knew that Asia had been kicked out of the Church and labeled a "witch" after she healed a Devil. It made Naruko scoff, since just looking at Asia, she could tell she was a kind and gentle girl that'd help anyone, no matter what Faction they belonged to. Plus, it's likely the Devil she healed tricked her into heal them, given Asia not only had the Twilight Healing, but also was a very beautiful girl. And yet the Church labeled her a witch and kicked her out, simply for being a good person.

"What're you doing in Kuoh, Asia?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, I'm actually going to the Church, but I don't really know my way around and got lost." Asia replied with a sheepish smile.

This made Naruko narrow her eyes since why would Asia be looking for the Church, if she had been kicked out? Even more so, since the Church in Kuoh had been abandoned when the Gremory and Sitri Families gained control of Kuoh from the Shinto Pantheon, not to mention the fact that the Church was now being used as the base for the Fallen Angels stationed here.

Naruko knew this thanks to the reports she's read, as well as creating some Shikigami to spy on them and see if she could find out which of the Fallen Angels was a traitor, or if anyone showed up to give them more "orders from Azazel". Now she's suspicious as to why Asia needed to go there.

"Why do you need to find the Church?" Naruko asked, turning the Devils' and nun's attention to her.

"I'm being relocated to the Church, here in Kuoh. Do you know where it is?" Asked Asia, while looking at her hopefully.

Hearing this only confirmed Naruko's suspicions that Asia was being used by the Fallen Angels, who likely were tricked into either killing her or, in the more likely scenario, extract Twilight Healing from her.

Knowing what she had to do, Naruko grabbed the confused Asia's hand and began pulling her towards Kuoh Academy, with the equally confused Ayame and Koneko following.

"Ayame, Koneko hurry up! We need to speak with Rias!" Naruko called out, before letting out a whistle, causing Blair to appear from a magic circle in her cat form, much to Asia's surprise at her sudden appearance.

"You called, Naruko-sama?" Blair asked.

"Yes, can you go to Kuoh Academy and find Sona Sitri? Tell her to meet us at the ORC clubhouse and that it's important." Said Naruko, with Blair nodding and immediately teleporting away.

"What, what're you doing? Where are we going?" Asia asked worried, since Naruko just suddenly started pulling her somewhere, summoned a talking cat and sent it to a Sitri, a name Asia recognized as a Devil family.

Looking at her, Naruko smiled softly easing some of Asia's worries.

"Sorry for the suddenness of this Asia, I promise I'll explain when we get to the clubhouse." Naruko assured, with Asia nodding slowly, feeling like she could trust that Naruko wouldn't put her in danger.

Soon the four reached the Occult Research Club and walked in, already seeing Rias, Akeno, and Sona waiting for them, plus Blair resting on a chair. Though both Heiresses narrowed their eyes when they saw Naruko bringing a nun in with her.

"Naruko, why is there a nun with you three?" Rias asked with a sweet smile that practically dared her not to answer.

"Don't worry, Asia's not affiliated with the Church, she was exiled." Naruko replied, shocking them all, especially Asia at how she knew that.

"How, how did you know that?" Asia asked, while also saddened at the reminder she was no longer part of the Church.

Naruko turned to Asia with a reassuringly look

"Asia Argento, also known as the Holy Priestess, wielder of the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. You were originally a member of the Church, until you were exiled for healing a Devil and was labeled as a witch." Naruko said, reciting Asia's profile, shocking them all once again, while Asia looked a little freaked out at how much Naruko knew about her.

"Sorry, I suppose I should introduce myself fully. I'm Naruko Uzumaki, the adopted daughter of the Governor General of the Grigori, Azazel. These are Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory family, Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri family, Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen, Ayame Hyoudou, Rias's Pawn, and Koneko Toujou, Rias's Rook. Aside from me and Blair, who's my Familiar, they're all Devils." Naruko said, with Rias feeling her eye twitch at how casually Naruko was revealing information.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Asia asked, now feeling a little frightened at being surrounded by Devils and the Governor General of the Grigori's daughter.

Seeing her fear, Naruko walked up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder to help calm her down.

"You don't have to be afraid; no one here will hurt you. And we don't want anything from you, I brought you here because the Church you were going to, it's abandoned and currently inhabited by Fallen Angel. If you went there, you would have been in danger." Naruko said, calming Asia down, before she looked at Naruko in confusion.

"But you're the Governor General's daughter. Aren't you a Fallen Angel as well?" Asia asked, tilting her head cutely.

"I'm his adopted daughter, so I'm completely human. The Fallen Angels that are stationed here have a rogue element among them, or they're being manipulated by a rogue higher-up." Naruko explained, with Sona stepping forward and speaking up.

"Naruko, why do you believe Asia would be in danger?" Sona questioned, since it wasn't that strange for exiled members of the Church to join up with Fallen Angels, either to spite their former allies or because they had nowhere else to go.

"Because, the Twilight Healing, despite only being a supplementary Sacred Gear, is also a very valuable one because not only can it heal humans and Angels, but also other Supernatural beings, including Devils and Fallen Angels, despite the latter two being considered 'enemies' of God." Naruko answered, with the Devils wincing at the Lord's name, while also being intrigued at the knowledge of Asia's Sacred Gear.

Though their intrigue turned to shock, and a little fear, at Naruko's next words.

"And those are just the basic abilities. A true master of Twilight Healing can instantly heal any injury on themselves or others, even ones considered fatal, as long as they aren't decapitated, or the body is completely destroyed. It can rival even the Phenex Family's regeneration, despite those two weaknesses, as unlike the Phenex Family, the Twilight Healing can't be hindered by Holy objects, given it's a Sacred Gear." Explained Naruko, given her father's reports on the other wielders of Twilight Healing and what they could do.

Rias flinched at the mention of the Phenex Family, once again bringing up memories she prefers keeping buried, and causing those who knew what happened to look at her in worry. While Naruko, Ayame, Asia, and Blair looked at her wondering if she perhaps had a bad encounter with that Pillar Family.

'Come to think of it, wasn't the Gremory heiress engaged to the youngest son of the Phenex family? But then it was called off for some reason.' Naruko thought, remembering hearing her father talk about it a few years ago.

No one knew why it had been called off, as the Satan, Lucifer, made the information closed to the public.

Naruko didn't say anything on the matter, since it wasn't her business to pry into Rias's private life. It was up to Rias to decide if she'll tell Naruko or not, though Naruko hoped Rias would trust her enough one day to tell her.

Clearing her throat to get everyone's attention and getting things back on track.

"Anyway, given how it seems Asia had been unaware the Church was abandoned and currently being used by Fallen Angels, it's likely their goal was to extract Twilight Healing from her." Naruko said grimly, causing everyone, besides herself and Ayame, to flinch, with Asia gasping in horror while clasping her hands together over her mouth.

"What? Why'd everyone react like someone would die if that happened?" Ayame asked, not knowing what would happen if a Sacred Gear was extracted from its user.

"Because she would die. If a Sacred Gear is extracted from its host, the process would kill them, given a Sacred Gear is part of them and losing it would end in their death." Akeno answered, with Ayame paling at the thought of that happening to herself, or someone as sweet as Asia.

Naruko looked to Rias and Sona, knowing Asia would be in danger until something was done.

"Rias, Sona, can you both contact your siblings while I contact my father? I had hoped to wait to deal with the Fallen Angels until I learned more about who the traitor is, or who's manipulating them, but if they're starting to go after Sacred Gear users, then it'd be better to deal with them now, rather than later." Naruko said, with Sona nodding, while Rias looked hesitant, knowing she wasn't anywhere close to being ready to be seeing, let alone speaking, to her brother without freaking out or getting angry.

Seeing her expression, Akeno put a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled at her.

"I can contact your brother if you need me to, Buchou." Akeno offered.

"And I can host the meeting between Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-nee and Azazel." Added Sona.

Rias smiled and nodded grateful to her friends.

"Yes, thank you both." Rias said, relieved she didn't have to take part in the meeting.

"As for you Asia, I believe it'd be best if you stay in the ORC clubhouse, I can have some of my Peerage members stay with you to keep you safe." Sona said to the former nun, who nodded slowly, afraid of the Fallen Angels coming after her and extracting her Sacred Gear.

Though she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Naruko smiling at her.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Naruko swore, determined to keep Asia safe.

Her words and smile made Asia blush lightly, since no one's ever said anything like that to her before.

"Yeah, we'll protect to you, that's what friends are for, right!" Ayame added with a smile of her own, with Asia looking up in shock at her words.

'Fr-friends?' Asia thought, looking at Ayame and Naruko, while seeing them smiling at her.

It made the girl lower her head to hide the tears in her eyes, since she never really had friends before and was happy that Naruko and Ayame considered her a friend.

"Okay, well with that settled, we should all get going and get ready for school, as well as get prepare for when we deal with the Fallen Angels." Rias said, with Sona nodding in agreement, before looking at Naruko with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, and Naruko, don't think I didn't hear about you sleeping through your classes yesterday or that you plan to skip school entirely. I expect for you to attend all your classes and not skip any of them, otherwise you will regret it." Sona said with narrowed eyes.

Naruko was prepared to argue, but Sona pointed at her warningly making her close her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be sure to do that mom." Naruko said sarcastically, before taking her leave with Ayame and Koneko, before looking at Blair.

"Blair-chan, stay here and watch Asia, and make sure to wears clothes, we don't need her passing out from embarrassment." Said Naruko, with Blair nodding while also sporting a pout, having hoped to tease Asia.

"Don't think I won't bend you over my knee!" Sona said threateningly, with Koneko facepalming since Sona just gave Naruko the perfect opening.

"Oooh kinky, do like being called Mistress as well?" Naruko asked smirking, with Sona gaping at the question, before her face turned bright crimson.

Rias couldn't help but giggle at her childhood friend's expression and the reaction Naruko managed to get from her. Though she immediately went silent when Sona rounded on her, after getting her blush to go away.

"Don't even think about laughing, Rias! The actions of a club member reflect on the club president! If Naruko keeps this up, I will have to lecture you on being a proper club president, understood!" Sona exclaimed with a stern look on her face.

Rias grimaced at those words, while making a mental note to get Naruko to pay attention in class. She's had to deal with enough "Sona Sitri Lectures" when they were younger, and she didn't want to experience another.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko knew who Asia was from her father's reports, Azazel making sure to keep himself updated on all current Sacred Gear wielders, and deduced what the Fallen Angels in Kuoh planned to do. Now Naruko has decided to deal with the Fallen Angels sooner rather than later, and is calling in Azazel, Sirzechs, and Serafall to not cause an incident by just attacking them. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruko along with Rias and her Peerage dealing with the Fallen Angels and the rogue Exorcists with them. Along with Naruko and Sona meeting with the leaders of their respective Factions. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Naruko, along with the rest of the ORC approached the abandoned church, where the Fallen Angels were hiding. Naruko wanting to capture them before her father and the Satans arrived, along with dealing with the Rogue Priests and Nuns that are there, also.

She would have gone alone, but Rias insisted that they come as well, since they had threatened and attacked Ayame, a member of her Peerage, and she wouldn't allow anyone to threatening her friends.

"Alright, I'll go after Raynare, since it's unlikely she'll attack me, and I'll see what she knows. Koneko and Ayame, you'll both work together, given Ayame's still new to all of this. Rias and Akeno, you both can work alone since you both can handle yourselves. And remember, the Fallen Angels are to be subdued and not killed, anyone else though is free game." Naruko said, with Akeno giggling sadistically with a faint blush.

While she can't kill any crows, that doesn't mean she can't savor their sweet screams.

Nodding, the Devils went to deal with the Priests and Nuns, along with the Fallen Angels if they encounter them. Naruko, meanwhile, snuck past them all and into the church, where she found Raynare. And if it was under any other circumstances, Naruko would happily ogle the sexy Fallen Angel in her black leather outfit.

"Raynare." Naruko said, jumping down from her hiding spot, as the Fallen Angel looked surprised at her appearance, before immediately bowing.

"Naruko! Please forgive me, if I had known you were in Kuoh, I would have been there to welcome you." Raynare said, with Naruko smiling at her loyalty, while sensing that she was being honest.

'Good, that means she's definitely not a traitor, but is being manipulated.' Naruko thought.

"Raynare, my father sent me here because you and your team have been disobeying his direct orders to only watch the Red Dragon Empress, instead you tried killing her. Why?" Naruko demanded, with Raynare looking at her confused and worried.

"But Azazel had sent us orders, saying that we were to eliminate the Red Dragon Empress before she could become a threat to the Grigori." Raynare said, worried and panicking at the thought that she was lied to.

"And who told you this?" Naruko questioned.

"Dohnaseek and Kalawarner, they said Azazel changed his instructions." Answered Raynare, before bowing to Naruko again.

"Please believe me, Naruko! I'd never disobey Azazel's instructions, ever!" Raynare said, with Naruko putting a hand on her shoulder, letting her relax.

"Easy, I know you wouldn't. But Dohnaseek and Kalawarner both lied about these new orders. That's why Tou-san sent me here, to find out what happened. Besides, I know you'd never betray the Grigori, you're too loyal. Something I admire, Raynare." Naruko said, while smiling at Raynare, with the Fallen Angel blushing at the compliment.

"But right now, we have to deal with the other Fallen Angels, along with the Rogue Priests." Said Naruko, with Raynare nodding, wanting to make up for allowing herself to be manipulated like she was.

*With Koneko and Ayame*

Koneko was throwing the Priests and Nuns around, most impacting trees or the church's walls and dying on impact, or physically breaking their bones. Ayame mostly hung back and close to Koneko, while using the Boosted Gear's Twice Critical Mode to boost her power, before transferring it to Koneko, something she learned she could do.

It allowed them to quickly take out most of the Priests and Nuns, faster than if Koneko used just her Rook strength.

'I've got to learn what else this thing can do.' Ayame thought, while looking at the Boosted Gear, having wanted to help, but was smart enough to know she couldn't really do much at the moment.

*With Akeno*

"Kukukuku, oh how I love those screams, they make me feel good." Akeno said with a flushed face, while looking at the twitching bodies of Kalawarner and Mittelt, along with the charred bodies of the Exorcists.

The two Fallen Angels were still alive, but Akeno certainly wasn't gentle in subduing them. In fact, she loved subduing them even more than just killing them, it allowed her to have more fun. The Exorcists however, she did kill.

"Mmmm, I wish we could play more, but if I keep going, I doubt I'll be able to stop~" Akeno purred, with the Fallen Angels whimpering subconsciously at the threat.

*With Rias*

Rias panted as she held her side, while Dohnaseek and Freed looked at her with less than kind expressions.

She had been able to deal with her own rogue Exorcists, rather easily. The only problem she had was working to not freeze up at being around so many males. Thankfully, she was able to deal with them quickly. Unfortunately, she also ended up leaving herself open for Freed and Dohnaseek to get the drop on her. With Rias having been grazed by one Freed's light bullets, with it hitting her enough to weaken her.

So, she was injured and resisting having a panic attack, as just looking at their expressions reminded her too much of Riser.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah time, to die ya shitty devil!" Freed laughed madly.

"Freed, why just kill her. After all perhaps we could find a different use for her, before killing her." Dohnaseek said, while leering at Rias's body, given her clothes had gotten damaged during the fight, now just barely covering her.

"Hmm, even better! At least the devil bitch would be good for something!" Said Freed, while grinning sickly.

Hearing this, Rias's eyes widened in horror, while her breathing picked up as she flashed back to when Riser tried forcing himself on her. When she saw them about to walk towards her, she screamed loudly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rias screamed as her Power of Destruction blasted off of her in every direction.

Freed only had a second to scream in pain, before his body was incinerated into ash. Dohnaseek was also damaged, but was able to survive, if only barely.

Rias panted as she fell to her knees, having used up almost all her power in that attack.

"Grr, little bitch! Now I'm just going to kill you!" Dohnaseek snarled, now just wanting to kill Rias for the pain she inflicted on him.

Though before he could approach her, Dohnaseek felt his legs kicked out from beneath him, before crying out in pain as someone grabbed his wings tightly.

"Dohnaseek, were you just threatening my friend?" Naruko asked coldly, having sensed Rias's power flare up and went to check on her, while Dohnaseek paled as he saw who it was, and knew that he was now royally screwed.

It was a silent message in the Grigori, if you ever insult or hurt anyone Naruko considers precious, you'd be better off falling on your own weapons than facing whatever punishment she'll give you.

Before Dohnaseek could try begging for mercy, Naruko twisted his wings in an unnatural manner making the Fallen Angel cry out in agony as Naruko broke his wings in several different spots.

"Be grateful my Tou-san asked for you to be brought in alive." Naruko said, before slamming his head down on the ground, hard.

With Dohnaseek taken care of, Naruko's expression softened as she went over to Rias, before kneeling down beside her.

"Rias, are you alright?" Naruko asked, hoping nothing too bad was done to her.

Naruko stumbled slightly, when Rias immediately glomped her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Rias repeated, while holding Naruko tightly beyond relieved and thankful that she showed up when she did.

Naruko didn't say anything, but simply patted Rias's head comfortingly, in an effort to calm her down. This was the scene the others arrived to see, with Akeno and Koneko being worried at seeing Rias like this and knew something happened. They just hoped nothing went too far.

Seeing them, Naruko stood up, while lifting Rias up bridal style when the Gremory Heiress refused to let go.

"Let's get back to the clubhouse, can you three secure the Fallen Angels?" Naruko asked.

"Yes." Koneko answered.

"Good, if any of them try anything, break that one's legs as a warning." Said Naruko, while motioning to Dohnaseek.

Nodding, the group secured the Fallen Angels, before heading back to the clubhouse.

*Later*

Once they arrived at the clubhouse, Ayame, Akeno, and Koneko had gone to secure the Fallen Angels and make sure they wouldn't escape. Raynare had also allowed herself to be secured, both as a show of faith and in case her fellow Fallen tried anything, she could help stop them.

Asia had also been taken to another room by Blair, leaving only Naruko and Rias in the main area.

Naruko looked at Rias in worry, as it was only after they arrived back at the clubhouse that she finally let go of the blonde. Though she then just sat at her desk, not saying anything and holding herself.

"Rias, what happened back there to make you act like that?" Naruko asked, her worry increasing when Rias flinched at the question.

Walking over to her, Naruko put a reassuring hand on Rias's shoulder and smiled at her.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me, we've only just met. And it's fine if you don't trust me enough to tell me, if it's personal." Naruko said reassuringly, with Rias gaining a small smile and grabbed the hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, at first I was distrustful, but you've more than proven yourself trustworthy." Rias said, before taking a shudder-filled breath.

"A few years ago, I used to be engaged to another Devil from the Phenex family, and I hated him. He was nothing but a womanizer that only saw me as another girl to add his collection. I tried getting my parents and brother to end the engagement, to convince them that I'd be miserable and that he only wanted my body, but they wouldn't listen. They never listened! It wasn't until a part to celebrate the engagement that I learned just how depraved he was. I tried leaving only for my "fiancé" to find me. He was drunk and when I tried leaving, he pushed me against a wall and…and started t-touching me. I tried pushing him off, but he just hit me. Then he started…he started burning my clothes off and I realized his intentions. That's when I screamed, and thankfully, my brother was nearby and pulled him off me. After that, the engagement was cancelled and the bastard was imprisoned for trying to rape an Heiress, but the damage was done. I became terrified of all men, panicking if I was in the same room as one, even my father, brother, and nephew. I used to have two other Peerage members, but I had to trade them to my mother, because I couldn't even be around them. That's why I froze, because that Fallen Angel and an Exorcists, they were…" Rias stopped, when she started breathing quickly.

Naruko, meanwhile, cursed herself at hearing this. She knew something had been bugging Rias when she first arrived but didn't think it was this. Still, she shouldn't have split them up, and had Rias go with her or Akeno instead.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you go off alone." Naruko said, while looking at Rias apologetically, who shook her head in response.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you before we left, rather than keep it to myself." Replied Rias, knowing that keeping her androphobia a secret was foolish, when going out on such an important mission.

Rias looked at the clock and saw that Sona would be having her meeting with the Satans and Azazel in a few hours, meaning she'll be in her room the entire time until they leave.

"Will you and the others be alright securing the Fallen Angels by yourselves?" Rias asked, with Naruko nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, it's no problem since we don't have to worry about Raynare trying anything. She might even help us, if the others try something." Naruko said, knowing Raynare wanted to make things right for letting herself be manipulated.

Nodding, Rias stood up to head to her room, before Naruko held her hand.

"And Rias, if you ever want to talk, about anything at all or need someone, I'm here if you need me." Naruko said, while smiling at the redhead, with Rias returning the smile and nodding, before going up to her room.

"Thank you." Rias whispered softly.

*Later - Student Council Room*

Naruko and Sona sat in the Student Council Room, while across from them were Azazel, Sirzechs, and Serafall. Sona was thankful that she didn't have to deal with her sisters usual obsessive/loving nature, given the seriousness of the situation.

With them were also the secured Fallen Angels, minus Raynare.

Naruko had just finished explained the situation, along with what she learned when she arrived, meeting Rias and her Peerage, learning who Asia was, and attacking the church. Afterwards the three leaders left the room to discuss what to do, before returning.

"Alright, given what we've heard, we've reached a decision. With Asia being excommunicated from the Church, she'll join the Grigori and act as your assistant Naruko. As for Raynare, since she was just being manipulated, and yet didn't bother checking in with me about the "new orders", despite being the leader of the operation, she'll be given to the Gremory Heiress as a member of her Peerage. Now for you three." Azazel said, looking at his three subordinates darkly, making them gulp in fear at seeing Azazel's sinister side coming out.

"I'm going to ask you each some questions and if you don't give me the truth, you'll wish that I let Naruko kill you. Dohnaseek, who gave you these orders to kill the Red Dragon Empress and why?" Azazel questioned with a malicious glare.

"Kokabiel, he wanted to eliminate the girl, so she couldn't threaten his plans of starting another Great War." Dohnaseek said quickly, knowing he was already dead, and didn't want to make things worse.

"Shut up you idiot!" Kalawarner hissed, while glaring at him.

"Oh, so you work with Kokabiel too? Just another of his pawns." Azazel said, making Kalawarner glare at him.

"NO! Kokabiel loves me! He promised we'd destroy the other Factions and that the Fallen Angels would rule Heaven, the Underworld, and Earth, with me by his side!" Kalawarner said, with Azazel shaking his head sadly, before turning to Mittelt.

"I'm not with them! I was just doing what Raynare said, I swear!" Mittelt said quickly, since she had just been following Raynare's instructions, she wasn't a traitor.

Nodding at hearing this, Azazel turned back to Dohnaseek and Kalawarner, while planning to have Vali be the one to hunt down Kokabiel.

"For the record, Kokabiel doesn't love anyone or anything, except war." Azazel stated, before summoning a light spear and driving it through Kalawarner's heart, killing her.

"Dohnaseek is yours Sirzechs." Said Azazel, knowing that Sirzechs wanted to kill Dohnaseek after hearing what him and Freed tried doing to his sister, and Azazel was more than willing to let him.

Glaring at the cowering Fallen Angel, Sirzechs aimed his hand at Dohnaseek before unleashing a pointblank blast of his Power of Destruction, incinerating his entire body.

"Mittelt, you're coming with me back to the Grigori, and we'll decide your punishment there. You may not be a traitor, but you still disobeyed orders and put us in conflict with the Devils, and potentially the Church as well." Azazel said, while snapping his fingers and releasing Mittelt's bindings.

"Yes sir!" Mittelt said, grateful that she gets to live.

"Sona, can you also give these to Rias." Sirzechs said, before pulling something out and handing it to Sona, revealing it was seven Pawn Pieces, surprising the Sitri Heiress.

"They're mine and our parents' apology, given she used all her Pawns to revive Ayame Hyoudou." Sirzechs said, with Sona nodding in understanding, since Rias had told her about the Phenex family's offer to give her Ravel, while the Pawn Pieces was her family's apology.

With that, the leaders took their leave, while Naruko and Sona headed for the ORC clubhouse.

Arriving at the clubhouse, they saw Rias's Peerage, Asia, Blair in her cat form, and Raynare waiting for them. Hearing the doors open, they all looked up to see Naruko and Sona enter.

"What happened?" Akeno asked.

"Well, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were revealed to be working with Kokabiel, a now former high ranking Fallen Angel, while Mittelt was innocent. Raynare, while you aren't a traitor, you still didn't check in with Tou-san to see if he had changed his instructions, so you're being given to Rias as member of her Peerage. While Asia, if you want, you can join the Grigori and act as my assistant." Naruko said, not wanting the innocent Nun to think she's being forced.

"I-I would like that Naruko, joining the Grigori and helping you." Asia said, while smiling shyly at the girl who saved her from a horrible fate.

Besides, the Grigori can't be all bad if Naruko was in it, and this way she can still pray to God, given her other option would be joining either Rias or Sona's Peerage. And while both girls seem really nice, Asia still wanted to pray to her Lord without worry of being smote.

Raynare nodded in acceptance, as she's lucky that's all that's happening to her. Besides, this way she can be closer to Naruko and apologize to Ayame for killing her.

Sona, meanwhile, handed Akeno the Pawn Pieces.

"Sirzechs-sama said they're an apology from him and Rias's parents." Sona said, after seeing Akeno's questioning look, with the hybrid nodding in understanding.

"Well with this over with, come Blair and Asia, I'll show you where we live." Naruko said, with Blair jumping onto her shoulder, while Asia was surprised that Naruko was letting her stay with her.

Koneko also followed them, given Rias didn't tell her to stop staying with Naruko. Besides, she wants more head rubs and feel her warm Chakra.

"I'm also gonna go home. Uh, Raynare, if you want, you can…stay with me." Ayame offered reluctantly but given the way Akeno had been glaring the Fallen Angel, she doubted it'd be a good idea letting Raynare stay with the sadist Queen.

Raynare was shocked at the offer, given she killed Ayame, but nodded in thanks and followed her out of the clubhouse.

On their way to her home, Ayame glanced at Raynare repeatedly, nervous at being near her, but also wanting to ask her something.

"Raynare, did our date…did it mean anything?" Ayame asked, part of her hoping it did mean something to Raynare, like it did her.

"I will admit, the date was fun, and I do find you very attractive Ayame. But I'm interested in someone else." Raynare said, while looking at her apologetically, with Ayame sighing, figuring that was the case from how Raynare seemed hesitant about asking her out, before.

"I figured. But can I ask who?" Ayame asked.

"Naruko." Replied Raynare, having had her eyes at the busty blonde for years.

Not only was she incredibly beautiful and powerful, something Raynare found very attractive. But she could also be very dominating when she wants to be. It made Raynare want to just tear off her clothes and let Naruko do whatever she wanted with her.

'Great, Naruko's already on her way to having a harem. She already had Blair, now Asia and Koneko are staying with her, and I know Koneko finds Naruko attractive, and now Raynare is attracted to her as well.' Ayame thought sighing.

But she didn't let that get her down, as she won't deny that she finds Naruko extremely attractive, as well.

'Ah screw it, or better yet, have Naruko screw me!' Ayame thought, smiling lewdly while imagining Naruko dominating her like she did Blair.

She really didn't care if she joined a harem or had her own, as long as she got her sexy time with plenty of girls. Besides, if you can't beat them, join them.

And she intends to join the fun with Naruko and all the girls with her.

*Naruko's Home*

Meanwhile at Naruko's home, Asia's face was currently as red as a tomato. The reason being, Naruko, Blair, and Koneko had immediately stripped naked right in front of her, without a hint of shame. Naruko telling the former Nun that she was a nudist while at home, with Koneko still joining given she doesn't really care about nudity taboos, given her time with Rias and Akeno.

Asia though, was given the option of getting undressed as well, but chose to keep her clothes, which none of the girls minded.

Afterwards, Naruko showed Asia to her room, before going into her own to get some sleep, with Blair and Koneko climbing into bed with her. With the latter being a bit of a surprise, but Naruko wasn't complaining.

'I love being me.' Naruko thought blissfully, while holding the two Neko girls close.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko learned Raynare wasn't a traitor while Ayame, Koneko, and Akeno took care of the rogue Exorcists, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, while Rias got the short end with Freed and Dohnaseek getting the drop on her and having much worse intentions than just killing her. Though this ended up triggering Rias's fear and unleashing her Power of Destruction, killing Freed and injuring Dohnaseek. Naruko then arrived, having sensed Rias's power, and taking care of Dohnaseek. Afterwards Rias tells Naruko the reason for her fear with the blonde offering Rias the chance to talk with her whenever she needs it. Next we have Naruko and Sona meeting with Azazel, Sirzechs, and Serafall to discuss what to do with the Fallen Angels, the end result being Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were executed, Mittelt taken back to the Grigori, Raynare given to Rias to become a member of her Peerage, and Asia joining the Grigori as Naruko's assistant. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the appearance of another one of Naruko's friends along with Naruko and Rias getting closer to each other as well, as friends. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The next morning, Naruko woke up with a large smile on her face, when she felt both Blair and Koneko's arms wrapped around her, pressing their naked bodies against her own.

'I could stay like this forever.' Naruko thought contently, wanting nothing more than to stay in bed with the two lovely girls.

Unfortunately, she knew she had to get up. So, with great reluctance, Naruko managed to get herself out of bed, without waking up Koneko or Blair, and went to the bathroom. Though while she was disappointed that she had to get up, Naruko was still pleased that she is now living with three very cute, and very hot, girls.

'Oh, I can just imagine the fun that I'll have in the future! Hehehehe!' Naruko mentally giggled with a lewd grin, as she stepped into the shower.

After getting clean, and somewhat dried off, Naruko headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her body was still a little damp from her shower, with Naruko having every intention of teasing the girls with the water cascading down her naked body.

Though Naruko was confused, when she caught the scent of food being made. Her confusion turning to surprise, when she entered the kitchen and saw someone she knew.

"Hilda?" Naruko said, surprised to see her old friend.

"Naruko-sama, it's good to see you again." Said Hilda, turning to Naruko and gave a short bow.

Hilda is an extremely beautiful young woman, with glossy blonde hair that covers one side of her face, which is usually tied in a bun, forest green eyes, and has a large bust, one that could rival Naruko's own. Her attire consisted of an elegant black and gothic Lolita maid outfit, that hugged her body very nicely, as Naruko's gazed at her lustfully.

Hilda was a member of the Grigori, though like Naruko, she wasn't a Fallen Angel. But she also isn't human, either. Hilda is actually a Devil, who defected from the Old Satan Faction.

Hildegard, or Hilda as she's normally called, was from a Clan of Extra Demons, who originally served the Beelzebub Family in the Underworld. Similar to how the Lucifuge Family served the Lucifer Family, with one of their members now serving the new Lucifer, both as his maid, Queen, and wife.

They had served the original Beelzebub loyally, who in turn, rewarded their loyalty. That is until Shalba Beelzebub became head of his family, but unlike his ancestor, Shalba treated them cruelly. Using them as disposable pawns, or guinea pigs, for his own amusement.

This had lead to Hilda eventually defecting from the Old Satan Faction, but rather than joining the New Satan Faction, Hilda simply left the Underworld entirely. Eventually, Hilda had been found by the Grigori and joined them, which lead to her and Naruko meeting, and becoming good friends, along with some very pleasurable benefits.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to get here." Naruko commented, since whenever she went on long-term missions, Hilda would usually meet her at her temporary home/base.

"Azazel-sama hadn't been sure how long your mission would last, or how long you would be staying here. But now that it has been ensured you will staying in Kuoh for the foreseeable future, Azazel-sama has allowed me to join you here, to act as your personal maid, Naruko-sama." Hilda replied, as she was setting the table, while Naruko smiled, pleased to have her friend here.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get here as soon as you could, because I have definitely been missing you, Hilda." Naruko said, walking up behind Hilda and wrapped her arms around the beautiful maid, with Hilda letting a small gasp as Naruko's hands started caressing her body.

"Na-Naruko-sama…" Hilda stuttered, only to moan, when Naruko began kissing her neck.

"Shh Hilda, it's been too long since I've seen that amazing body." Naruko said, while moving one of her hands under Hilda's dress to tease her pussy, while the other went up and under her collar to knead her breasts.

Hilda's moans increased as Naruko began teasing her, she didn't even try stopping Naruko as she undid her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Though Naruko didn't stop there, as she slid Hilda's panties off the maid as well, though she left Hilda's gloves, boots, maid choker and necklace on, along with keeping her hair up in a bun.

'God, that only makes her hotter!' Naruko thought, lustfully.

Naruko then pulled away from her now horny maid and leaned against the counter.

"Hilda, please come and service your Mistress." Naruko said, with a seductive smile, while trailing her hand along her moist slit.

"Of course, Naruko-sama~." Purred Hilda, as she moved to kneel in front of Naruko to devour her Mistress's pussy.

Unfortunately, before the two could go any further, they froze when Asia entered the kitchen, yawning. Thankfully, she still seemed partially asleep, allowing Naruko and Hilda to quickly separate and position themselves like they weren't about to have sex. Since neither of them wanted to make Asia feel uncomfortable.

'Why Asia?! Why did you have to come into the kitchen now, of all times?!' Naruko thought, mentally crying tears of anguish at being pussy-blocked.

When Asia fully woke up and took notice of Hilda's presence, the former nun being surprised at the new person. Though she then blushed brightly in embarrassment at Hilda's attire, and lack thereof.

"U-Uh, wh-who a-a-are yo-you?" Asia stuttered, while looking everywhere, but at Hilda.

"I am Hildegarde, the personal maid of Naruko-sama. Pleasure to meet you, Asia." Hilda said with a small bow.

"Asia, this is Hilda, a Devil and a friend of mine from the Grigori. Given I'll be staying in Kuoh for the foreseeable future, Tou-san sent her to act as my personal maid." Naruko explained, with Asia nodding slowly in understanding.

After taking a moment to regain their bearings, with Naruko and Hilda also working to calm their arousal, Naruko and Asia started helping Hilda make breakfast. Eventually, they were joined by Koneko and Blair, with Naruko telling Koneko who Hilda was.

Once breakfast was finished, the five of them all sat down and began eating, while making small talk. Normally, Hilda wouldn't sit down and eat with her Mistress, but Naruko had always been insistent that Hilda eat with her, with the Devil Maid eventually giving in.

Naruko smiled at seeing Asia and Koneko talk with Hilda, wanting to get to know the maid better. Though she also released a mental whine as with Asia living with them, Naruko knew it'd be that much harder for her to have her usual fun with Hilda and Blair, since she didn't want to make the innocent and shy girl uncomfortable with their activities.

'But something tells me that sweet little Asia has a wild cat inside her, hidden under that pure demeanor, just waiting to come out.' Naruko thought, looking at Asia with certain gleam in her eyes.

And she'll more than to happy to help Asia embrace that wild cat and see just what she's capable of.

After finishing their breakfast, Naruko, Koneko and Asia all got dressed in their uniforms, before heading off to school.

*Later*

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! This is torture! I'm being forced to listen to those teachers drone on and on about tedious subjects I've memorized, years ago! It's even worse, because I'm so frustrated and was pussy-blocked by Asia this morning! It was even worse in gym and being forced to watch all those girls in their underwear, while not being able to touch them!" Naruko whined as she laid on the couch, after attending her classes.

"Uh, you have my…condolences?" Rias said, blushing in embarrassment, given the moment Naruko came into the clubhouse, she started complaining about attending classes and being sexually frustrated.

It was very embarrassing for the Gremory Heiress, when Naruko started going into intense detail of all the things she wanted to do to their classmates.

"You better be sorry! You're the one forcing me to attend classes and pay attention, with your stupid Club seniority and status as the Club President! Have you no heart?!" Naruko whined, while looking at Rias with big teary eyes.

This made Rias look away from the kicked puppy expression on Naruko's face, while trying not to feel guilty about forcing the girl to attend classes. But she refused to suffer another lecture from Sona.

She had enough of them, back when they were children.

Naruko then took notice of the Pawn Pieces Rias had sitting on her desk, the pieces her family had given her as part of their apology.

"So, how are you doing, Rias? What do you think of your new pieces?" Naruko asked, with Rias looking at her new Pawns, before picking one up, with three of them having turned into Mutation Pieces, when she bonded with them.

"I'm grateful to my family for giving them to me, but that doesn't mean they've been forgiven, yet. This way, I can still create a full Peerage, given Ayame required all my old Pawn Pieces to be reincarnated." Rias said, happy that she'll get a second chance to add more pieces to her Peerage, as while having Ayame and the Boosted Gear was a great addition, it still severely limited the members she could acquire.

This way, she can get more members to have a full set, or at least more than she would have had, in case a potential addition requires more than one Pawn. She's already added Raynare to her Peerage as one of her new Pawns, leaving her six Pawns to still use.

"I've also decided to accept Lord and Lady Phenex's offer to have Ravel as my new Bishop. Given after…what happened, it'd be good to have the extra help in case it happens again, along with being able to have a supply of Phoenix Tears." Rias said, shivering at the reminder of what happened with Freed and Dohnaseek.

She hated it, hated that once again, she was almost raped. Even worse, was that it was two men this time, rather than just one. It had also caused her to relapse with her Androphobia, negating some of the progress she was making.

Seeing this, Naruko looked at her sadly, before walking over to Rias, and putting a hand over the Gremory Heiress's.

"Rias, I can't say how sorry I am that, that happened to you again." Naruko said, still blaming herself for not handling the situation more quickly, or not making sure Rias had backup.

"It's not your fault, it's mine for not telling about my fear to begin with." Said Rias, since they had all been informed of who the Fallen Angels were, and the possibility of them having Rogue Exorcists with them.

"Well, I should have asked you all if there would be any problems, instead, I just rushed in with barely any planning." Naruko stated, not letting Rias take the blame for her screw up.

"And I probably still wouldn't have said anything, so I didn't seem like dead weight, or be left behind, while my friends were fighting." Retorted Rias, knowing her pride wouldn't let her stay safe, while her friends fought.

"And you don't know how stubborn I can be, and would have gotten it out of you, but I still didn't do anything." Naruko said, knowing she can be incredibly stubborn, and would have found out if she just asked, but she didn't even bother.

Rias would have continued arguing further, but instead, she started giggling. Realizing how absurd they sounded, trying to take the blame for something. With Naruko starting to giggle as well, after thinking about it, and seeing that both of them were acting stubborn.

They also knew they shouldn't be laughing, given the rather dark topic they were arguing over, but they just couldn't help it.

"How about we just agree to disagree." Rias offered, with Naruko nodding in agreement.

"So, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do in your free time?" Naruko asked, sitting across from Rias, wanting to get to know the red-haired Devil better.

With that, the two Heiresses began conversing and telling each other about themselves, with Rias even revealing her love of manga and anime. Though Naruko in turn said she had her own collection and offered to let Rias take a look at it, which the Gremory Heiress happily accepted, along with being pleased that Naruko didn't make fun of her.

Eventually, the two were joined by Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ayame and Raynare, causing Naruko and Rias to stop and greet them.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I have an announcement. With the full moon arriving in a few days, we will be traveling to the Familiar Forest, so that Ayame and Raynare can find Familiars of their own. Ravel will also be joining us, when she arrives. Naruko, you and Asia are welcome to join us, as well." Rias offered, with Naruko smiling in appreciation at the offer.

"Yeah, we can join you." Naruko replied, as while she already had Blair as a Familiar, it'd be good for Asia to get one as well.

"Yes, thank you, Rias." Said Asia, with a small smile.

Pleased by this, Rias informed them that they'll be leaving for the Familiar Forest in a few days. Which should be plenty of time for Ravel to arrive and get settled into Kuoh. It'll also gave Rias plenty of time to get everything sorted out.

With that, everyone left the clubhouse, though Ayame hung back for a little and grabbed Naruko's hand, stopping her, while watching everyone leave. Naruko looked at Ayame in confusion, only to be surprised when Ayame suddenly slammed her lips against hers.

'Oh Satan, she tastes amazing!' Ayame thought, moaning into the kiss while using Naruko's surprise to take control of the make out session, and push her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Ayame then took it a step further, as she reached under Naruko's skirt and groped her ass, loving how soft and big it was. Finally, Ayame pulled back and looked at Naruko with a flushed expression. With Naruko, herself, having a look of desire in her eyes.

"I want to join your harem. I always dreamed of having my own harem, but you already have your own, and will have more girls soon. And I want to join in, and finally touch this sexy body of yours~" Ayame said, giving Naruko's ass another squeeze, making Naruko moan in pleasure.

After snapping out of her surprise, Naruko looked at Ayame with a lustful smile, before pulling her into another make out session. Only this time, Naruko was the dominate one, as she forced her tongue into Ayame's mouth, while tasting every inch of it, with her hands not being idle, either. One of them went under Ayame's skirt to grab her ass, while the other went into her shirt and bra to grope and tease her breasts.

Ayame moaned loudly into the kiss, as Naruko squeezed and toyed with her body. She then felt herself fall back onto the couch, with Naruko sitting on her lap as they made out, with the blonde still touching her ass and breasts. Not wasting an opportunity, Ayame's hands moved behind Naruko, and grabbed her ass, as well.

Eventually, the two girls separated and panted heavily, with flushed faces.

"I am more than happy to have you aboard Ayame, but make no mistake, I am in charge and will decide when, where, and how I get fuck this delicious body, of yours." Naruko said, tracing a hand along her lips, with Ayame shivering in pleasure at her words.

"Fuck yes, take me whenever you want." Moaned Ayame, with Naruko smirking at her response.

"Good answer. Here's your reward." Naruko said, before claiming Ayame's lips once again, having no intention of stopping any time soon.

While it may be too soon for them to start fucking each other. It doesn't mean that they can't fool around, with this make out session being the perfect starting point.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko has her own personal maid in the form of Hilda, who is from the "Beelzebub" anime, and is more than happy for Hilda to "serve" her Mistress. Unfortunately for Naruko, she is stopped by Asia's arrival and not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, leaving Naruko very frustrated. We then see Naruko and Rias talking and getting to know each other, before seeing Rias's pla to take her Peerage to the Familiar Forest along with accepting Ravel into her Peerage. Finally Ayame has officially joined Naruko's harem with Naruko making sure Ayame knows who is in charge. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
